


You're My Destiny

by AquariusRose07



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusRose07/pseuds/AquariusRose07
Summary: The first time Anne meets Phillip, he is five and she is three. Phillip is W.D's best friend, but they soon become a trio with Anne. As they grow up and become mature young adults will their growing feelings impact their friendship or bring them closer together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for years so this probably sucks. Sorry. If anyone actually makes it to the end, thank you :)

“Boys slow down!” Simone Wheeler yelled after her five year old son and his new best friend. 

“Sorry, Mom, we're just so excited to get home and start playing. I can't wait to show Phillip all my toys!” W.D turned around and shouted down the street to his mother. 

“Sorry, Mrs Wheeler.” Phillip Carlyle looked up at her with his startling blue eyes. 

Simone laughed at their excitement as she finally caught up to them and unlocked the front door. 

The first thing Phillip noticed as he stepped into the Wheeler household was a sense of comfort. Even at five years old he knew that he would always be welcome here. 

He didn't have much time to fully process this thought though, because at that second a small, curly haired three year old collided with him, and sent them both crashing to the ground. 

“Anne, look where you're going!” Joseph Wheeler came running into the room behind his daughter and immediately pulled her and Phillip up from the floor. 

“Sorry about that young man. We were playing superheroes in the garden and she ran away before I could catch up. I'm Joseph.” He stuck out his hand and shook Phillip's. 

“That's okay.” Phillip had just noticed Anne, now upright and hugging her mother's leg. 

She had big, brown eyes and her dark hair was a wild mess from where she'd been running. She also had a blanket tied round her shoulders like a cape. 

“Hello, Anne, was it?” Phillip extended his hand to the young girl and offered her a small smile. “I'm Phillip.” 

Anne took a tentative step towards her brother's friend and shook his hand gently.  
“Hello Flip.” she said. “Would you like to play superheroes with me?” 

“Anne, first of all his name is Phillip, not Flip. And second, he's my friend, he's going to play with me.” W.D frowned at his sister, he wanted to show Phillip his new cars. 

Anne looked between Phillip and W.D and stuck her bottom lip out, preparing to throw a tantrum. 

“Look, why don't you all play superheroes for a while, and then Anne can come and help me with dinner and you boys can play together then?” Simone looked at the three children in front of her, hoping her suggestion would be enough to avoid any meltdowns. 

“That's as long as Phillip actually wants to play with you Anne. He is our guest, and W.D’s friend after all.”

Anne looked back at Phillip, blinking up at him through her lashes. “Pretty please Flip?” 

Phillip looked at her and laughed, then looked at W.D, who shrugged. He could tell when he was beaten. “Yeah, I'll play superheroes with you Anne.” he smiled at the three year old, whose face split into a toothy grin. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the house, heading towards the garden, chattering excitedly.  
W.D followed behind them, grumbling about how his sister had stolen his friend. 

Simone and Joseph watched them go, laughing quietly.

Anne had never been particularly shy about getting what she wanted, and watching her boss the two boys around really was quite funny. 

“How did those two become friends, exactly?” Joseph asked his wife. He had seen Phillip a few times when he had dropped W.D off at kindergarten himself, but the boy always seemed to keep to himself. 

“W.D got knocked over in the playground by another child, and Phillip helped him up. As soon as I picked him up that day he asked me if his new friend could come round to play. I spoke to the woman who picks Phillip up, I assumed it was his mother, but apparently she's the nanny. His parents are lawyers, so they both work a lot and from what I can tell the poor boy spends most of his time alone.” Simone watched Phillip laughing with her children and felt sadness knowing that he had spent the first five years of his life with just his nanny. 

Of course his parents loved him, but they were career people and didn't have a lot of time to spend with their son. 

The Wheelers were both teachers so they were nurturing by nature. 

“I know they fight, but at least W.D and Anne have had each other. Phillip's nanny is lovely, but it's not the same as having friends your own age to play with is it?” Simone looked at her husband sadly. 

“No, it's not. But he's got us now. He can spend as much time here as he wants to. Somehow I don't think Anne and W.D will have a problem with it.” Joseph grinned at his wife, before they both looked back into the garden. 

The children had abandoned their game of superheroes and Anne had somehow convinced Phillip to give her a piggyback. 

He was running around the garden, chasing W.D, while Anne was brandishing a stick like a sword. 

Simone smiled at the scene. “Looks like it's not just W.D who's made a new friend. I think our daughter might have her first crush.” 

Simone’s theory was proved right that evening when she put Anne to bed, and all the three year old could talk about was how much fun Phillip was, (she was still calling him Flip), and asking when he could come round to play again. 

Simone just smiled as she kissed her daughter and wished her good night. Something told her that they would be seeing a lot more of Phillip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer than expected. I have written this chapter seven times and was unhappy with them all, until this one. It's nothing like what was originally planned, but if anyone actually reads it, I hope you like it.

“Tag, you're it!” W.D tapped his best friend on the shoulder, laughing as they ran across the sand. 

Phillip spun around and immediately began chasing Anne down the beach. 

“Don't go too far kids!” Joseph yelled after his children and their best friend and he and his wife lay sunbathing. 

The Wheelers were on the second last day of their annual beach holiday. It was a trip that they had taken every year since W.D had started kindergarten and Phillip had entered their lives. 

The young Carlyle spent so much time with the Wheelers that his nanny had found another job as she felt guilty being paid by Mr and Mrs Carlyle when she was barely looking after Phillip anymore. 

Simone had come up with the idea of taking the children to the beach for a week every summer to give them a change of scenery and some time away from home. Nobody even questioned whether Phillip would be coming along, it was just assumed that he would. 

Phillip and W.D had been best friends for five years and the ten year olds were closer than ever. Anne had completed the group and made them into a trio. If there was ever a day when Phillip didn't come round after school or at weekends (which was rare, but did happen sometimes when his parents weren't working) Anne was sad and pouty the entire time. 

Mr and Mrs Carlyle were incredibly grateful to Simone and Joseph for always being so kind to Phillip. At first they worried that they were taking advantage of the Wheeler's with Phillip being there so much, but after a few play dates at the Carlyle residence it was clear that the children had a very strong bond and nothing would stop them spending time together. 

“I can't run anymore, let's do something else!” Anne stopped and tried to catch her breath. 

“We haven't even been playing tag that long!” W.D whined at his sister. “You just can't keep up with me.” 

The eight year old glared at her brother. “That's not fair, you're taller than me. Anyway, I want to build a sandcastle.” Anne turned around and headed towards her parents. 

W.D looked at Phillip who was drawing in the sand with his toe. “What do you wanna do?”

Phillip shrugged. “Building sandcastles is fun, and I'd kind of like a break from all the running too.” 

W.D sighed, and began walking over to where Anne was scooping sand into a bucket. “Of course you'd take her side, you always take her side. I don't even know why I asked.” 

“That's not true!”

“Yes it is and you know it!” W.D laughed as Phillip playfully shoved him. Unfortunately the shove was slightly harder than Phillip intended and W.D stumbled, accidentally knocking over the sandcastle Anne had just finished building. 

“My castle!” Anne stuck out her bottom lip and immediately began to cry. 

“What's going on?” Simone sat up from where she was sunbathing on a towel and put an arm around her crying daughter. 

“W.D ruined my sandcastle!” Anne wailed, tears streaming down her face. 

“I'm sure it was an accident, Anne.” Joseph came over to see if he could assist his wife.  
“It wasn't! He always ruins my stuff!” Anne directed a glare at her brother, who glared back. 

“It was so an accident, and I never ruin anything!” 

Phillip crouched down in front of Anne and looked her in the eyes. “It was actually my fault I'm afraid Anne. W.D was teasing me and I pushed him. I didn't mean for us to destroy your beautiful sandcastle. Please forgive me?” He held his hand out to the younger girl, looking at her pleadingly. 

Anne looked into her favourite blue eyes and gave Phillip a watery smile before moving away from her mother and placing her hand in Phillip's. “You're forgiven.” She looked at her brother. “Sorry W.D.”

“Well that was resolved quickly.” Joseph murmured to his wife with a raise of his eyebrows as the kids began walking down to the sea. 

Simone laughed. “It always is when Phillip's involved. He can calm her down and cheer her up quicker than anyone. I'm almost offended.” 

The two adults watched as the trio slowly headed into the sea. They could all swim and were very careful not to go too far out so Simone and Joseph decided to start packing up their belongings, knowing that they'd have to head back to the house for dinner soon. Their backs had been turned from the children for two minutes when they suddenly heard a scream. They looked at each other, eyes widening as the realisation hit them both simultaneously. 

They knew that scream. 

“Anne!” They cried as they dropped their belongings and sprinted down the beach to where W.D was standing, shock clear on his face. Just as they reached the sea, Phillip came up from the water, pulling a spluttering Anne with him. He knelt down on the sand, Anne still in his arms, tears running down her face. As Phillip tried to gently place her on the ground she tightened her arms around his neck. 

“Don't let go, Flip. Please.” Her voice was scratchy from all the water she had coughed up. 

“I won't. I promise, Anne.” Phillip hugged the slender girl to his chest as Simone bent down to check she was alright. 

“What happened?!” Joseph looked at his son, who was staring at his sister. He looked like he might cry. 

“I'm sorry.” He said softly. “It was my fault. I was just teasing her, telling her that I could go further than she could. She tried to catch up to me, but something touched her foot and she freaked. She must've lost her footing or something because the next second she was under the water. I didn't know what to do. Phillip went straight after her. She was only under for a couple of seconds, I swear. It was an accident!”

“W.D calm down. It's alright. I think you've all had a bit of a shock this afternoon. Let's get our bags and go back to the house to dry off. You're not in trouble, I promise.” Joseph put his arm around his sons shoulder and began to guide him up the beach. Phillip stood up awkwardly, Anne still clinging to him like a monkey. 

“Anne, honey, I know you've just had shock but maybe you should let Phillip put you down? Or I could carry you if you want?” Simone knew that Anne wasn't particularly heavy, but Phillip was only two years older, and not much taller. 

“No, I want Phillip. Please.” Anne looked at her mother imploringly. 

“Do you mind Phillip? You've already done enough by pulling her out of the water. Who knows how bad the damage would have been if you hadn't reacted so quickly.” Simone doesn't even want to think about it. While she knows that the kids weren't deep enough in the sea for Anne to have drowned she still didn't want to think about how long her daughter could have ended up under the water. 

Phillip looked up at Simone as he adjusted Anne in his arms. “I don't mind, honestly. I'm just glad she's mostly okay.” 

Once they got back to the beach house Phillip sat down on the couch, carefully so as not to wake Anne. She had fallen asleep in Phillip's arms on the walk back, the shock having worn off and given way to pure exhaustion. 

W.D turned to his parents. “Is she going to be okay?” 

“I think so. It was obviously quite traumatic for her, and I doubt she'll want to go in the sea again for a very long time. I'm going to give the local doctor a call just to check whether I should take her in but for now she just needs rest. I know it was an accident and you can all swim, but it was silly of you to goad your sister like that.” Simone chided her son gently. 

“I know, mama. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again, I swear.” W.D looked at the ground, slightly ashamed of himself. 

The next morning before they drove home Simone and Joseph took the children to the arcade for a couple of hours. Anne seemed completely back to normal, though her grip on Simone’s hand had tightened when they walked past the beach. 

As they stepped into the arcade they were greeted by flashing lights and loud music. 

They walked around for a while, playing a few games here and there. Suddenly Anne's eyes lit up as she saw a blue teddy bear in one of the claw machines. The blue was the same shade as Phillip's eyes. Anne ran over and pressed her face against the glass. “I want that teddy!” She turned around to see everyone looking at her with amusement in their eyes. 

“I want doesn't get, Anne. We've been over this.” Simone told her daughter. 

“Besides,” Joseph chimed in, “We tell you every year, these games are all about luck. There's no guarantee you'll actually win.” 

Anne pouted at her parents. 

“I suppose I can give it a go.” Phillip walked forwards and put his money in the machine. It took six tries, but finally the claw picked up the teddy and dropped it down the chute. Anne squealed delightedly as Phillip handed her the bear. She hugged it to her chest and grinned at everyone, before turning and walking towards the exit. The rest of the group followed, laughing at her excitement. 

“So Anne, what are you gonna name the bear?” W.D asked as they headed towards the car. 

“Flip, of course!” Anne replied, flashing an adorable grin towards the bears namesake.  
Phillip laughed and grinned back. 

Joseph turned to his wife. “Why am I not surprised? Do you ever notice how our daughter always seems to get what she wants, especially where a certain young boy is concerned?”

“Of course. Phillip has never been able to say no to Anne, she seems to have quite an effect on him.” Simone watched as her daughter walked next to Phillip, chatting about her teddy while he listened intently, the grin still on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am so sorry that these chapters have taken so long! I've just started a second job so I now work six days a week and haven't had a lot of time. But if anyone actually reads this then I hope you enjoy it!

Simone walked into the living room to hear laughter coming from the two girls sat on the couch. 

“Morning Lettie, how are you doing today?” 

Anne had met Lettie their first day of middle school and the girls had been firm friends ever since. 

Simone was glad that Anne had made a girl friend. While she adored Phillip like he was one of her own, Anne was twelve now and was growing up quickly. She needed a friend she could talk to about the typical teenage things. Though Simone knew Anne would talk to her, she knew it was good for Anne to have someone her own age who would be going through similar things. 

“I'm great thanks, Mrs Wheeler. I was just asking Anne over here if she's seen a certain Mr Carlyle since he's been back from his trip.” Lettie smirked at Anne with a knowing look on her face. 

Anne rolled her eyes at her friend. “Oh shut up Lettie. You know full well that I haven't seen Phillip for weeks now. None of us have. He was away with his parents the last few weeks of summer, and now school's started back up we've all been so busy.” 

“W.D is out with him this morning. I think he said they might come by this afternoon.” Simone smiled as she saw her daughter's eyes light up. 

“Really?! That'd be great, it's been so long since we've seen him.” 

“You're all excited now, aren't you?” Lettie bumped Anne's shoulder with a grin. 

Luckily, Anne was saved from having to answer as at that moment the front door opened and W.D walked in, Phillip right behind him. 

The second his eyes landed on Anne Phillip's face lit up. 

“Hey, little Wheeler. Long time no see.” 

“Flip!” Anne leapt up off the couch and threw herself at Phillip. 

Phillip span her around, the pair of them laughing breathlessly. As he placed her on the ground Phillip pulled Anne into a tight hug. 

“I missed you. Never go on holiday for that long again.” Anne pulled back and glared at Phillip. 

“Okay, I promise. I missed you too by the way.” Phillip smiled at Anne before turning to see Simone, W.D and Lettie all watching them with grins on their faces. 

“Hey Lettie, how's it going?” Phillip turned to face the girl, raising his hand in a wave. 

With Lettie being Anne's closest friend, besides Phillip of course, in the last year the trio had become more of a foursome, though Lettie’s parents were stricter so she wasn't always around. 

“Hi Phil. I'm fine. How was the holiday?” Lettie was still grinning at Phillip as if she knew something he didn't. 

Phillip gave a shrug. “It was nice to see my grandparents and spend time with my parents while they weren't working. But to be honest, by the end of it, I was bored with all the adult company and missed computer games. Unfortunately, we got back so close to the beginning of school that I haven't had time to play any yet.” 

“Let's go play mine now then!” W.D began heading towards the stairs, looking over his shoulder to see if Phillip was following him. 

Lettie saw the disappointment on Anne's face and knew that she was hoping to spend time with Phillip. “Hey.” Lettie called to the boys as they were halfway up the stairs. They turned round to look at her. 

“Me and Anne were going to go watch a movie this afternoon if you guys wanted to tag along?” Lettie snuck a sideways glance at Anne and didn't miss the grateful smile thrown her way. 

“Sure. A movie sounds great!” Phillip glanced up at W.D to see he if he agreed. W.D shrugged in response and continued up the stairs. 

 

That afternoon as the foursome walked into the cinema they saw a girl running up to the boys. 

“Phillip! W.D! How are you guys?” The girl was small and blonde with bright green eyes and a smile that showed all her perfect teeth. Anne felt a stab of something in her chest as she watched this girl hug Phillip, then W.D. 

“Amelia, hey. We're good thanks, how've you been?” Phillip smiled politely at her. 

By listening to the conversation Anne had discovered that Amelia was in the same class as the boys at school, but she, like Phillip, had been away for the last few weeks of the summer, and had apparently just got back, missing the first weeks of school. Amelia seemed nice enough, and she was certainly already very pretty for fourteen, clearly the bad sides of puberty had skipped her. 

Anne realised she was glaring at the girl when Lettie sent a not so gentle nudge to her ribs. “Stop glaring, the poor girl hasn't even done anything!” Lettie said in a harsh whisper. 

Anne turned away from the conversation in front of her. “She's certainly very friendly, look, she's got her hand on his arm! If they keep this up much longer we're going to miss the movie.” Anne didn't know why she was suddenly in such a bad mood, just that she wasn't feeling very friendly towards Amelia. 

Suddenly the girl spoke up, her hand still lightly resting on Phillip's arm, while she looked up at him from under her lashes. “Well, I guess I should be going. But if you're ever free at some point let me know, we could have a study date or something.” With a final flutter of her eyelashes and a simpering smile, Amelia removed her hand from Phillip, waved at W.D and left. 

“What was that?” W.D looked at Phillip and laughed. “She's totally into you man.” He bumped his shoulder against Phillip's, grinning like a cat. 

Phillip blushed and waved it off. “Nah, she's just friendly. Besides, she's not really my type. Let's go get our tickets.” He walked off, W.D following and still teasing Phillip about Amelia. 

Phillip couldn't help but notice that Anne had seemed kind of off since they arrived at the movie theatre. She had barely said a word to him, and instead of sitting between him and Lettie like she usually did, she had chosen to sit in the aisle seat, and pulled Lettie down next to her. Phillip didn't understand what was going on, but he had a feeling it was his fault. 

Once the film was over the group decided to go and get ice cream at the parlour down the street. As they left the theatre Phillip gently pulled Anne aside. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was mad at him for something. 

“Anne, hey. Are you okay? I feel like you've been off ever since we got here. Did I do something wrong?” Phillip was looking at Anne, brows creased in a mixture of worry and confusion. 

Anne, of course, wasn't actually mad at Phillip, she was just a little jealous when Amelia showed up. Anne knew that as they grew up Phillip would most likely start having girlfriends, but she didn't think it would be quite so soon, and she had grown up only having to share Phillip with his parents and her own family. She knew that it was silly, especially to take it out on Phillip when he hadn't really done anything wrong, but she couldn't help feeling like everything she knew was about to change, and not for the better. 

“It's fine, Phillip. I'm fine.” Anne made to walk away and go join her brother and Lettie who were waiting a couple of blocks ahead, but Phillip pulled her back. 

“C’mon Anne, it's been nine years. You really think I don't know when something has upset you? I know you better than that.” Phillip stared at Anne imploringly, he just wanted to know what was wrong so he could try and fix it. 

Anne rolled her eyes. “Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do.”

Phillip let out a humourless laugh. “Okay, let's see shall we? I know that you have an incredible singing voice, but only sing when you think no one can hear you. I know that you cry when you're happy as well as sad and you cry at books, movies and TV shows. I know that you would do absolutely anything for the people you love, and that you're fiercely protective of them. Your favourite thing to do when it's raining outside is curl up in a chair with a hot chocolate, a blanket and whatever book you're currently reading. You've been terrified of swimming and the sea ever since that holiday when you were eight and you nearly drowned. Your dream is to be a teacher like your parents, because you've seen how fulfilling it is, and you love kids. You've been begging your parents for a dog every birthday and Christmas since I met you. Your favourite holiday is Christmas and your favourite ice cream is both Rocky Road and Mint Chip, because you say it's impossible to pick between the two. And you still sleep with that blue teddy bear I won for you that same holiday. Shall I keep going? Or are you finally going to tell me what's wrong so I can fix it?” 

During his speech, Anne and Phillip's eyes had been locked onto each other, but Anne now found herself looking at the floor. She wanted to cry. Phillip really did know her so well, and now she felt bad for being so off with him. Anne glanced up to see Phillip still watching her intently. “I'm sorry. There really is nothing to worry about. I was just having a bad moment. I'm fine now, I promise.” She gave Phillip a reassuring smile as he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Can I have a hug? You know I hate it when you're mad at me, even if it's just for a second.” Phillip grinned as Anne stepped into his open arms and wrapped her own around his waist. “What do you say we go get that ice cream now?” 

Anne pulled away and grabbed Phillip's hand, dragging him down the street to where Lettie and W.D were still waiting, looking anxious. 

“Is everything okay between you two? It looked like you were having a bit of an argument or something. We didn't want to interrupt.” W.D looked between the two while Lettie nodded beside him. 

“There was a minor issue, but we're good now. It was my fault.” Anne shrugged and then turned to continue down the street. “So who wants ice cream? Phillip's buying!” Anne turned and flashed Phillip a smirk. 

He shrugged in response. 

“One helping of Rocky Road and Mint Chip coming up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr of the same name. I don't post much, but please feel free to come say hi or chat about anything. My inbox/asks are always open and I love making new friends!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update took so long! I totally changed the entire chapter when I was writing yesterday so I apologise for how bad this is.

“Oh man, not again! This is getting ridiculous now. How do you keep winning?!” W.D threw his controller next to him on the sofa while aiming a glare at his best friend sitting across from him in the arm chair. 

Phillip laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Beginner's luck?” 

“This is a brand new game, we're both beginner's dude.” 

“If you're fed up with losing to me could always play something else?” 

Just as W.D got up to change the game over Anne walked down the stairs. 

“Oh, hi Flip. I didn't realise you were coming over today.” Anne stopped behind the couch and smiled over at Phillip, who was staring at her in awe. 

“What is it? Is there something wrong with my outfit?” Anne frowned and looked over her clothes. They weren't anything out of the ordinary for her, trainers, jeans and a denim jacket that she'd already buttoned up. 

“No, there's nothing wrong with your outfit. You always look great. Um, it's just, your hair? It's different? It looks good, I'm just not used to it, I guess.” Phillip didn't know why he was so affected by the sight of Anne's naturally messy curls being completely straight hanging down her back, he only knew that he was. 

“Oh.” Anne laughed and blushed a little. “I just thought I'd give something a bit different a try.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Simone Wheeler walked in from the kitchen. 

“Oh good, all three of you are here. Your father and I were talking and we thought it'd be nice if we all went out for dinner tonight to celebrate your graduation boys. I know your parents are away and won't be able to join us Phillip, but we wanted to do something special for the two of you. Anne, I wasn't sure what time you'd be back from your date?” Simone turned to her daughter, smirking, just as Anne received a text. 

The young girl quickly checked her phone before looking up at her mother and rolling her eyes. “I'll only be gone a couple of hours at most, book a table for six and text me the restaurant you pick? I can just meet you guys there. I better go, my ride’s here.” With a departing wave Anne walked out the front door, pulling it closed behind her. She didn't notice the way Philip's face had fallen when Simone had mentioned a date, or the sadness in his eyes when she left. 

“Right boys, where do you fancy going tonight then? We could always try that new Italian place down the street?” 

Phillip and W.D looked at each other, then to Simone and both nodded. The older woman retreated back to the kitchen to call the restaurant and let the boys resume their gaming. 

W.D picked up his controller and started the new game. It was a couple of minutes before he realised that Phillip was not playing alongside him but instead staring at the controller in his hand with his brows furrowed in confusion. W.D paused the game. “Okay dude, talk to me. What's up?”

Phillip looked up at his friend. “Nothing, sorry. Let's get back to the game.” 

W.D shook his head. “I know you well enough to know that you're lying, and you'll be useless playing while you're like this. So just tell me. Please?”

“Who has Anne gone on a date with?” Phillip hoped that his tone came across as curious and nothing else but when W.D laughed he knew that he'd failed. 

“Of course it's Anne. Why am I not surprised. It's Ryan Costello. The tall blonde from her English class.” W.D smirked as Phillip's eyes widened at the name. 

“That dude's an asshat! Why on earth would Anne go on a date with him?! He thinks he's the greatest thing to ever have happened to the world, he's arrogant and he's not even particularly good looking! Honestly, she could do so much better. Wait. Is that why her hair is different? Is she trying to impress him? Please tell me she's not changing herself for someone like that! She doesn't need to change at all, she's perfect! How many dates have they been on? Has she kissed him yet?!” Phillip looked at W.D, impatiently waiting for an answer to his questions. 

Instead of replying right away, W.D burst into laughter. “Wow Phillip. This is so telling. Please, continue. Maybe we should finally have that conversation huh?” 

Phillip went bright red and avoided his best friend's gaze. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Uh huh, sure you don't.” W.D failed to keep the amusement out of his voice. “Ryan is Anne's partner for their current english assignment. She doesn't like him like that. Pretty sure she prefers guys who are slightly older, and slightly shorter than her anyway.” At his last statement W.D gave Phillip a pointed look. “They're just working on the project this afternoon. Mom was just winding her up when she called it a date. She's been trying to convince Anne that now she's sixteen she should be having some fun and going on dates. As for her hair, Lettie slept over last night and before she left this morning the girls were messing around with each others hair and makeup. I can guarantee you Anne did not straighten her hair for Ryan. Can we get back to the game now, or do I have to answer more questions?” 

“What did Anne say when your mom said she should start dating?” Phillip was scared to ask but he needed to know. If Anne was going to start seeing someone he wanted to be prepared. 

W.D shook his head before standing up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen. “She said that she wasn't interested in anyone at school.” W.D paused in the doorway. “I'd like to point out that she didn't say she wasn't interested in anybody. And we both know that apart from me there's only one guy she knows outside of school.” Raising his eyebrow at Phillip the taller boy then headed into the kitchen to grab a soda while Phillip sat contemplating everything he had just been told. 

About an hour later, after the boys had finished playing video games and were flicking through the tv trying to find something to watch, Anne walked into the house. 

“I thought you were meeting us at the restaurant?” W.D addressed his sister without taking his eyes off the screen in front of him. 

Anne shrugged as she took off her jacket and threw it over the back of the couch. “We managed to finish the project early. I didn't want to stand around outside the restaurant alone for forty minutes.” 

Phillip looked over at Anne. “How was the date?” He knew W.D had said that it wasn't a date, and that Anne definitely didn't like Ryan, but for some reason he needed Anne to confirm it. 

The girl let out a huff of laughter as she sat down on the couch next to her brother, propping her feet on the coffee table. “Not a date. I'm glad we finally finished the project, if I had to spend any more time with him I think I'd have killed him. He actually did his fair share of the work, but God he's an ass. He just thinks he's so much better than everyone else. Anyway, enough about him. How was your afternoon?” 

“It was great.” W.D grinned at Phillip as he turned to face Anne. “We played video games, and Phillip totally freaked out.” 

Phillip frantically shook his head at W.D, stopping suddenly when Anne turned him with a frown on her face. “Oh? Is everything okay?” 

Luckily Phillip was saved from answering by Simone and Jacob walking into the room. 

“Okay kids, who's ready to eat?” Jacob laughed as the trio all stood at once and headed towards the door. 

As Anne walked past Phillip he realised something that he hadn't noticed earlier. “That's my shirt!” 

Anne looked at Phillip as the group left the house and began walking down the street. “You've just noticed? I've been wearing it all day!” 

“But how did you even get it? I haven't seen it for ages. I thought I'd lost it!”

There was nothing particularly special about it, it was just a plain light blue one, but the first time he'd worn it Anne had said she loved the color on him as it matched his eyes, so he'd worn it whenever he could. He hadn't seen it for a few months and presumed it was lost, unfortunately he couldn't remember where it had come from to replace it. 

The only reason Phillip knew that this was his one, and not just another of the same brand, was because once when he'd been wearing it Anne had said something funny, and he'd accidentally snorted his soda through his nose and spilled half of it down himself at the same time. Not his proudest moment. There was a dark stain on the top right corner that he hadn't been able to get rid of. 

Anne just laughed. “I've been in your room before Phillip. You have good taste in clothes. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. It's just so comfy! Besides, it's not like this is the first thing I've stolen from you.” Anne shrugged as if it was no big deal. 

“What?! How have you been stealing my stuff and I've literally failed to notice?” 

“Probably because you're always too busy staring at her face or into her eyes.” W.D muttered just loud enough for Phillip to hear. 

At that moment the group arrived at the restaurant and their chatter died down while they took their seats and looked over their menus. 

Once everyone's food had arrived Simone stood up and raised her wine glass. 

“A toast to W.D and Phillip. It feels like just yesterday you were a pair of five year old running around destroying my house, and now look at you both. I can't believe you've graduated high school! I know I speak for everyone when I say that we are all incredibly proud of you both, and we're going to miss you when you leave for college. To W.D and Phillip!” 

Mr Wheeler and Anne raised their glasses to toast the boys laughing along with them. 

W.D rolled his eyes at his mother's speech. “Relax mom. The college is less than an hour away. You'll probably still see us all the time.” 

“And here I was thinking that I'd finally get some peace and quiet!” Anne pretended to pout at her brother. 

Phillip playfully nudged Anne's shoulder. “Aww c’mon. You know you're gonna miss hanging out with us all the time.” 

“I'm sorry, you're implying that I actually like spending time with you?” Anne tilted her head to look at Phillip, the hint of a smirk on her face as she tossed her hair over one shoulder. 

Phillip placed a hand on his heart and gasped in shock. “You wound me Wheeler.”  
Anne rolled her eyes at his dramatics before the pair of them burst into laughter. 

Simone smiled and shook her head fondly. “You two never change.” 

Jacob leant across the table to address the boys, a knowing smile on his face. “I bet the pair of you can't wait to have your freedom, just think, all the college parties you'll get invited to!” 

Simone slapped her husband's arm and scowled at him. “Stop encouraging them! I want them to enjoy college but they're still too young to be drinking.” 

W.D just grinned at his parents. “I just can't wait to meet all the college girls!” 

“William David Wheeler! We raised you better than that!” Simone was outraged at her eldest child. 

“It was only a joke mom. Sort of.” 

Simone just shook her head and took a large gulp of her wine. 

Anne nudged Phillip's elbow with her own. “I bet you're excited too huh?” 

Phillip scrunched his face up as he thought about his answer. “I'm excited for college, and the independence, and I guess the parties sound fun. It's gonna be weird not spending all my time in the Wheeler house though.” 

“Tell me about it. I don't know what I'm going to do with just Anne around all the time. It's going to be so quiet!” Simone teased the boys. She knew she was going to miss them like crazy, even though they wouldn't be far. 

“All the girls will be throwing themselves at you Phillip. I don't need to see your classmates to know that you're going to be the best looking person there.” 

Phillip, who had been taking a sip of his drink, choked at the words that had just left Anne's mouth. At the same time Jacob and Simone looked at their daughter with wide eyes and W.D muttered “Wow.” 

Anne suddenly realised that she'd spoken out loud and couldn't fight the blush that appeared on her face. 

To save her daughter from having to say anything more, Simone started a conversation about their food, which the group jumped into with just a little too much enthusiasm. 

A few moments later, once dessert had been ordered, Phillip leant over and said quietly to Anne, “Just so you know, I'm not interested in college girls. And I've seen your classmates, so I know for a fact that you're the best looking person in that high school.” 

Anne once again failed to hide her blush, but was saved from responding by the arrival of dessert. She had ordered the fruit salad, fancying something small after her large main course of spaghetti carbonara and garlic bread. However, Phillip's chocolate mousse cake caught her eye. It really did look delicious. 

“Regretting picking fruit over there Anne?” W.D chuckled at his sister as he shovelled a large bite of cheesecake into his face. 

Anne playfully stuck her tongue out at him before popping a grape into her mouth. 

“I'll share if you will?” Phillip offered his plate to Anne. He hadn't even touched the cake yet. 

The youngest Wheeler grinned at the boy in front of her before digging her fork into the cake. “Oh my God, that's amazing!” 

Everyone laughed at Anne, who ignored them and continued stealing Phillip's dessert. Phillip just watched her fondly, occasionally stealing pieces of fruit from her untouched salad. 

Just as Anne was about to eat the last bite of cake her mother looked over, having finished her own dessert. “Anne! Did you even let Phillip have any of that cake?!” 

Anne turned to Phillip with wide eyes. “I totally stole all your dessert! I'm so sorry. Well, not that sorry, cause that was probably the best cake I've ever eaten, but still. I feel a little bad about it.” 

Phillip just laughed and shook his head at her. “It's fine Anne, I don't mind, honestly.” 

Anne looked from Phillip to the fork in her hand. “Here, you have the last bite. You should at least get to try it.” Before Phillip could protest Anne had shoved the fork into his mouth. He couldn't deny it was good cake. 

As the group exited the restaurant they realised it had begun to rain. It was at that moment that Anne remembered she had left her jacket at home. She tried to hide the shiver that ran through her, but of course Phillip noticed. 

“Here.” He took off his leather jacket and slung it around Anne's shoulders. She immediately put it on and pulled it tightly around her body. It smelled like Phillip's aftershave and Anne had to force herself not to lean down and inhale. “It doesn't have a hood unfortunately, but hopefully you'll be a bit warmer and slightly drier now.” 

“Oh well, my hair was ruined anyway. What about you though? Now you're getting wet!” Anne felt incredibly guilty, but she also really didn't want to give the jacket back. She was secretly wondering if she could find a way to keep it, along with admiring how good Phillip looked with wet hair. 

“Don't worry about me, I've got long sleeves. Besides, you know I don't feel the cold as easily as you do.” 

“Okay, fair point.” Anne shrugged and looked up at Phillip through her lashes. “I can't believe my straight hair didn't even last a full day.” 

Phillip gave Anne a smile before saying “Don't get me wrong, I liked the straight hair, but I definitely prefer your wild curls. They're much more you.” 

Anne couldn't deal with the way Phillip's bright blue eyes were looking at her so she averted her gaze and shook her hair around her face to hide her blush, before bumping him with her shoulder. “Thanks Flip.” She whispered. 

The two of them continued to walk in front of the others, laughing with each other and paying no attention to anything else. 

Jacob looked at his wife and son as the pair in front of them turned into the Wheeler's street. “You know, I'm pretty sure we could ditch those two and it'd be days before they even realised we'd gone.” 

“I know exactly what you mean.” Simone smiled at her husband. 

As the three of them turned into their street themselves they caught sight of Anne and Phillip waiting outside the Wheeler residence, still giggling and playfully nudging each other. 

“So,” W.D gave his parents a knowing look, “When do we start betting on how long it's gonna take these two to finally get together?”


End file.
